1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip, and more particularly to a roof-side weather strip to be attached along a front pillar of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A roof-side weather strip (hereinafter merely called a weather strip) is attached along a roof-side of a motor vehicle including a front pillar, to provide a seal between a door opening of a vehicle body and a door frame, near a door glass of a door.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section of a conventional weather strip which is attached along the front pillar. A weather strip 10 includes a band-shaped base portion 12, a sealing lip 14 projecting from a rear end part of the base portion 12, and a tubular sealing portion 16 projecting from a front end part of the base portion 12. A rear end of the base portion 12 is engaged with a retainer 18 which is secured to a front pillar 20 of a motor vehicle. A front end of the base portion 12 is engaged with a pillar molding 22 which is secured to the front pillar 20.
When a door is closed, a door frame 24 is sealed against the front pillar 20 by the sealing lip 14, which comes into elastic contact with the inner surface of the door frame 24. The gap between the front pillar 20 and a front end edge of the door frame 24 is closed by the sealing portion 16. Reference numeral 26 designates a windshield glass.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-section of another conventional weather strip. The sealing portion 17 projecting from a front end part of the base portion 12 of the weather strip 11 has a lip-like configuration, and extends upwardly from the base portion 12.
The conventional weather strips 10 and 11 of the above-described constructions respectively, exhibit the problem that the sealing portions 16 and 17 are worn away, particularly in the lower end portions thereof which face the lower end portion of the door frame 24. Thus, by the repetition of opening and closing of the door over a long period of time, the sealing portions 16 and 17 are likely to be broken.